nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Susanna Wells
My 5th Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Susanna Wells born 1807 in Marden, Kent to [[John Wells|'John Wells']] and [[Sarah Waterman|'Sarah Waterman']]. 19 May 1834 - Susanna married [[George Tong Boulden|'George Tong Boulden']]. They were married in All Saints, Maidstone. 7 September 1834 - Her daughter, Eliza Boulden, was born. 26 April 1835 - Her daughter, Eliza Boulden, was baptised in Sutton Valence, Kent, England. 4 August 1836 - Her daughter, Harriet Boulden, was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 20 April 1837 - Her daughter, Harriet Boulden, was buried aged 8 months in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 31 December 1837 - Her daughter, Mary Ann Boulden, was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 20 May 1838 - Her daughter, Mary Ann Boulden, was buried aged 5 months in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 4 August 1839 - Her son, George Boulden, was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 6 June 1841 - She lived in Folley, Chart next Sutton Valence. Aged 30, of Kent. Living in the household of George Boulden aged 30, Ag Lab, of Kent, with Sarah Boulden aged 8, of Kent, Eliza Boulden aged 7, of Kent, and George Boulden aged 2, of Kent. 27 June 1841 - Her son, George Boulden, was buried aged 2 in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 23 October 1842 - Her son, John Boulden, was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 30 March 1851 - She lived in Folly Mead Cottage, Chart Next Sutton Valence. Aged 44, Farmer's Wife, of Marden. Living in the household of husband George Boulden aged 44, Farmer, of Marden, with daughter Eliza Boulden aged 16, unmarried Farmer's Daughter, of Sutton Valence, son John Boulden aged 8, of Chart Sutton, and visitor Mercy Highland aged 20, unmarried Out of employ, of Chart Sutton. 18 February 1854 - Her granddaughter, Mary Ann Rowe Boulden (daughter of Eliza), was born. 31 July 1859 - Her granddaughter, Sarah Ellen Boulden (daughter of Eliza), was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 7 April 1861 - She lived in Headcorn Road, Chart next Sutton Valence. Aged 54, Farmer's Wife, of Marden. Living in the household of husband George Boulden aged 53, Farmer of 35 acres, of Marden, with son John Boulden aged 18, unmarried Farmer's Son, of Chart Sutton, daughter Eliza Boulden aged 26, unmarried Farmer's Daughter, of Sutton Valence, brother-in-law William Boulden aged 40, unmarried Farmer - Partner, of Boughton Monchelsea, granddaughter Mary A R Boulden aged 7, of Chart Sutton, and granddaughter Sarah E Boulden aged 1, of Chart Sutton. 4 February 1867 - Her daughter, Sarah Boulden, married William Rowe in St Mary Magdalene, Bermondsey, England. 1867 - Her grandson, William George Rowe (son of Sarah), was born in Maidstone District. 2 April 1871 - She lived in The Brickyard Near Thereto, Chart Sutton. Aged 60, of Marden. Living in the household of husband George Boulden aged 60, Farmer of 32 acres, of Marden, with daughter Eliza Boulden aged 30, unmarried, of Sutton Valence, son John Boulden aged 25, unmarried, Farmer's Son, of Chart Sutton, daughter Mary Boulden aged 18, unmarried, of Chart Sutton, and brother-in-law William Boulden aged 50, unmarried Farming in Co., of Boughton Monchelsea. 25 February 1872 - Her daughter, Eliza Boulden, married William Boulden in The Parish Church, Tovil, Kent, England. 19 May 1872 - Her granddaughter, Susanna Boulden, was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 22 June 1873 - Her grandson, George John Rowe (son of Sarah), was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. Last quarter of 1874 - She passed away in Hollingbourne District at the aged of 67. 24 November 1874 - She was buried in St Michael's Church, Chart Sutton.